Better Off Dead
by VivianShadowGirl
Summary: When the RED Pyro discovers a young woman unconscious during a battle with the BLUs, he takes her in. However the young woman has a dark secret that the RED and BLU teams soon discover… And they are not the only ones to discover this... Major RED PyroxLiz OC and Minor BLU ScoutxMiz OC and Pyro/Engineer Reviews will be nice pretty please!
1. The Girl

Better Off Dead

A Team Fortress 2 story

By: VivianShadowGirl

Plot: When the RED Pyro discovers a young woman unconscious during a battle with the BLUs, he takes her in. However the young woman has a dark secret that the RED and BLU teams soon discovered…

Chapter 1: The Girl

BOOM! A rocket landed near the base of the RED team, startling them. "Go! Go! Go!" The team's soldier shouted as he and the rest of the team moved on towards the base of the BLU team. They went to their positions, Soldier, along with Heavy and Medic were moving towards the side of the door waiting for someone from the other team to recklessly to charge in. Sniper was in a tall looking building, aiming his sniper weapon carefully in case that a BLU member decided to be sneaky.

Scout, along with the Demoman were only a couple feet away from the Soldier, Heavy, and Medic.

The Engineer was building a sentry for the battle while the Pyro held his prized flamethrower, and the Spy used his cloaking device and vanished. (Not even his own team knows where he vanishes too…)

"Ten seconds til mission starts." The voice of the Administrator rang out, this made everyone tensed up and held their weapons at ready. "Five, four, three, two, one." The alarms rang out and hell will break lose once again.

…

"Alert! The enemy has taken the checkpoint!" The Administrator's voice rang out, causing most of the RED team to curse under their breaths, Pyro sighed at this. RED was at another losing streak, sure they had trained and all…

Then a bomb caught the Pyro's attention, he step off the side and… fell into a ditch. Now it was his turn to curse under his breath or whatever, he tried to get up but suddenly felt pain in his ankle. _Great_, he thought, _just bloody great._

He was about to yell out 'Medic!' when something caught his eye, laying near some old boxes was a young woman.

In his pyro land eyes, he sees a princess. In the real world however, he doesn't know that. Ignoring the sprain ankle he made his way towards her. Was she ok? Pyro hoped so.

"Times up!"

This panicked the RED Pyro, in an effort before he respawned he grabbed her hand… and he was in the base again.

The RED team didn't notice Pyro at first, mostly because of arguing and stuff. The Engineer then noticed him, "Pyro, where you've been? Don't you know that we were going to look… for you?" He stopped as Pyro looked up.

"What the hell?" This caught the other's attention, "Yo Engie, what's going on?" The Scout sudden then froze, in fact, everyone (even the Spy) was staring at the Pyro.

Because he was holding the unconscious girl in his arms.

* * *

Ok, first off. My first TF2 story. How'd I do? I know that my writing style is going to different than all of yours...

So facts: the nine classes are English in my story (sorry). _This style is what the Pyro speaks._ And I'm new to TF2, I've just played it not too long ago and it's awesome!

So... hope you enjoyed this... Later!


	2. Tough It Out

Ok next chapter. I forgot to say that I do not own Team Fortress 2 or the classes. They belong to Valve. I only own my OC self.

Please review, it'll be nice since this is my first TF2 story. Well, enjoy.

_This is how the muttering of the Pro speaks._

* * *

Chapter 2: Tough It Out

The Administrator and Miss Pauling hurried over to the RED base infirmary as fast as they could. "God damnit…" the Administrator swore underneath her breath, "Thought I told her…"

"But it wasn't her fault… She is still new…" Miss Pauling was going to be the boss soon since the Administrator was retiring in three days, and she had hired a new girl to be the assistant for her. For now however, Miss Pauling was still getting used to her new job. In fact she is friends with all of the classes of RED and BLU, hell, they were like her brothers.

The Administrator stopped and turned around to face Miss Pauling, "Now just because you're taking over for me, it does not mean that I'm still in charge!"

Miss Pauling nodded. "Look, I'll try and talk to her." The Administrator did a same smile and they both continue their way.

(Meanwhile)

The Pyro watched as the Medic was finishing up the checkup on the girl. "Everything is well, I'm quite surprised that you managed to walk away without a scratch…"

The girl nodded, but was more focused on the Pyro. "Um… Thank you… Mister Pyro…" The Medic smiled at this, "Pyro, at least that's nice." The Pyro wanted to stand up and hug her but forgot his sprained ankle.

"I'd rest on that first if I were you." Medic held him down as he said this, Pyro gave out a sigh. "I know, I know… but you'll need to rest." Then the door opened and the Administrator and Miss Pauling arrived. The girl flinched at the sight of the Administrator but calm down when Miss Pauling placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good evening Admin (Short for Administrator I'll call her that for now on) and Miss Pauling." Medic said, putting away most of the medical stuff. "Evening Medic," and then noticing the Pyro, who was trying to limp away. "Pyro." This stopped him as he was near Miss Pauling and the girl.

"I see you all met Liz. She's Miss Pauling's new assistant when I retire." The girl, Liz, nodded timidly. "I'm sorry, I should've paid a little more attention to Liz, though I'm glad she's not hurt."

Medic nodded, "All in a day's work, right Pyro?" _Yes! _Pyro clapped his hands excitedly, but remembered his ankle. Liz smiled weakly at Pyro before turning to Miss Pauling.

"Alright, we got to go. Thank you for taking care of Liz, Medic." The Medic smiled and handed the Pyro a cane. "Here, use this cane for your ankle. I'm afraid you might not battle for a while." This again made the Pyro sigh, Ok.

The Admin and Miss Pauling soon left, Liz too, only to look at both the Medic and Pyro. After she left, Medic turned to Pyro. "Well… She's quite cute." This made the Pyro tilt his head.

(Later)

"So, her name's Liz?" Sniper asked the Medic during dinnertime, the rest (minis the Pyro) were also looking at the Medic. "Yep, she's also Miss Pauling's assistant."

"Oh I've heard that the Admin was finally retiring." The Soldier said, grabbing a hamburger from his plate. The Spy rolled his eyes at the Soldier, "That's because everyone heard, even those BLUs." As he mention the BLUs, he gritted his teeth in disgust.

"What's she like Medic?" Scout asked, for once he wasn't being his rude self. Medic smiled, "She's a bit shy." Scout nodded and went to eat his meal. Heavy, who was just looking at his food, caught the Medic's attention. "What's the matter Heavy?"

The heavy weapons guy looked at his friend, who could see that he looked worried. "What if she doesn't like Heavy? What if she doesn't like us?" Medic smiled, "I'm sure she will."

The Engineer, meanwhile, was looking at the door in worry. "Ahh, if you're worried about the Pyro Engie, then go see him." The Demoman lazily said, noticing the Engineer's stare at the door.

Engie sighed, "It's not that I'm worried about him Demo, it's just…" He suddenly can't find the words to say next. "I'm going to bed fellas." The Engineer stood up, took his plate to the sink and walked out.

Scout yawned and stood up, "Yeah, I'm hitting the hay. Night guys." Soon everyone put their plates in the sink and headed to their rooms.

The Engineer stood outside the Pyro's room, listening if he was asleep. Then the sound of a light snore caught his attention, "Yep, asleep." Engine smiled, and went to his room.

Inside the room however, what was thought was snoring… was the sound of laughter.


	3. The Small Smile

I do not own Team Fortress 2. Valve does. So please tell me in the commits on what you all think of this story. Is it ok? Or needs a little improving. Like I said first TF2 fix so I might hear the improving part. But I will still like a review.

Oh, and no bad things to day please.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Small Smile

"All right Miss Pauling, what to do next?" Liz had been doing stuff around the office for Miss Pauling since she got up that morning, and she was pretty worn out from lifting boxes to closets to cleaning up bathrooms.

The Admin was impressed by this, she had never seen a person be so happy doing work. It was making her feel guilty thinking about it.

"Um, go get some breakfast kid." She said, "You need to eat." Liz nodded and went to the mess hall (that's where the Admin, Miss Pauling, and other employees eat).

…

At their mess hall, the RED team were just finishing up their breakfast when the Admin's voice rang out though the loudspeakers. "Attention all RED and BLU members! After when you're done with breakfast, meet me at the meeting room! That is all. And one more thing… try not to kill each other…"

This caused each of the RED members to look at each other, not only them but the BLUs too?

"Well… this sucks." The RED Scout said, breaking the silence.

…

At the meeting room everyone was here: both the teams of REDs and BLUs, Miss Pauling, The Admin, and finally Liz.

Each men looked at the Admin with confused looks, all but both of the Pyros, who both were staring off into nothing.

Then the RED Pyro spotted Liz, who was next to Miss Pauling. He wanted to wave at her, but didn't. He knew this must be important so he sat there, silent.

The BLU Pyro noticed this, deciding to ask his red counterpart about Liz.

_That's the new kid? Seems nice._ The BLU Pyro asked. The RED Pyro nodded, _Yep, that's her_. Both Pyros were still talking in mumbles when the Admin stood up.

Everyone then went silent.

"Alright, I know that all of you must know, but I will say in case. I'm retiring, and in my place will be Miss Pauling, who be taking over as boss."

Each man nodded, not making any commit.

She then turned to Liz, who only looked at her hands. "And I'm aware that you meet Liz. Although the BLU has never meet her before, she is Miss Pauling's new assistant."

Each BLU member shook Liz's hand, some greeted her with a 'hello', while the BLU Pyro mumbled a 'hi' of his own.

The Admin then gave each men a small smile, which surprised everyone, because they never seen the Admin smile. Let alone, a small smile.

"I also want to say one thing, before al you go and battle. It was… nice working with all of you, even though most of you drive me crazy (she gave a look towards both the RED and BLU Spies, who both gulped.). And with that, have a good morning."

She then left, followed by Miss Pauling. Each men gave each other a look, before noticing that Liz was still there.

"Kid? Aren't you going with them?" The BLU Soldier asked. Liz looked around, finally realizing that both Miss Pauling and the Admin left.

She then took off, a look of panic on her face.

…

It was midafternoon when the battle ended with, surprise, the RED team finally won on 'Capture the Flag'.

Even though both of the teams didn't have their Pyros with them, it was a close game.

"Good work maggots!" The RED Soldier called out, "Pizza's on me!" Each of them cheered, and because they can, also invited the BLUs to join them.

Both teams each celebrated the RED's first win while the RED Pyro was munching on a cheese pizza in silence, the RED Engineer next to him.

"How that ankle of your Pyro?" he asked.

_It's healing_. Pyro mumbled to his friend. He then finished his pizza and stood up, the Engineer stood too, trying to help the Pyro.

_I'm going to bed._ Pyro mumbled. The Engineer nodded, "Yeah, I understand. After all that, I be tired too."

Both nodded to one another and went to their bedrooms.

* * *

Funny fact is that I like working... sometimes.


	4. A Late Night Encounter!

Yay! It's chapter 4! So happy to get this one done! Do not own TF2, Valve does!

_This is how Pyro specks and how a person thinks_

* * *

Chapter 4: A Late Night Encounter!

Liz couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, but try as she might she just can't. She was still thinking about those men, sure they looked the same and all… But were they the same in character?

The sound of thunder caught her attention_, at least_…. She got up and grabbed a tank top, grey jeans, and an old pair of sneakers.

What she never told Miss Pauling and the Admin the first time she was hired that she had a terrible secret, something that she had to hide, for that she won't trust anyone ever again.

Not since she was 13…

Liz quickly shook her head and quietly went outside to greet the lightning.

…

The RED Pyro had been watching the dark sky since he entered his room. Something was bothering him, well to say the least.

He just couldn't stop thinking about her. Liz, the new employee who he'd saved, who timidly gave a small smile at him at the infirmary…

Pyro sighed as he tapped his fingers on the winder still, this wasn't like him at all. So why was he thinking about a girl, out of all things then killing and setting the BLU team on fire, why was he thinking of a girl?

Suddenly he spotted someone walking around the dustbowl area, _who would be out at this time at night?_ He wondered.

He decided that it would be best if he checked it out? Pyro was usually the type to be nosy. Carefully not to wake up the others Pyro headed outside to check it out.

…

The lightning danced in the sky as Liz looked up with a smile, she used to hate the sound of thunder as a kid because how loud it was.

Until she learned to face her fear, all she does was think of 'gods playing bowling'.

At first Liz laughed at the thought however the more she thought about it the more she would look up from a window and smile.

The lightning caught her attention again as she looked up, smiling as one of the bolts hits her hand.

Normally, this would kill the person.

But Liz smiled as jolts of electricity danced on her skin, making her feel… alive. She then raised her hand and summoned a discharge of electricity around her.

For the first time in forever, Liz couldn't be any happier.

Suddenly her smile quickly turned to anger as the lightning replaced itself into fire. _Was someone here?_ Liz thought grimly.

It was bad if someone found out now… She widen her eyes, no way in hell that was going to happen.

Liz then growled and threw a fireball at nothing… At first. Then the Pyro's flamethrower countered the fireball, sending it flying out towards the sky.

The Pyro lowered the weapon and stared at Liz, who growled at him for ruining her fun time. And then she gasped, _Shit! Gotta calm down… Calm down…_

She took a deep breath and the fire and lightning all vanished from her hands, she then sat down on the ground.

"Don't…" she started, pointing at Pyro. "Don't ever tell anyone… about this."

Pyro still stared at her, and quickly nodded afraid that he might anger his new friend again. Liz then walked away, leaving Pyro where he was.

Until she heard the Pyro's footsteps following behind her, "What?" she asked, turning around to face him.

Pyro could only sigh, _I'm sorry Liz_. Liz was surprised at this, "What're you sorry for? I… should be sorry myself!"

This caught Pyro aback at her tone, _but that electricity and the fire… were they you're doing?_ Now even Liz was getting goosebumps at what he asked.

She then sighed, "Ok, unless if I can trust you… Or anyone else for that matter, you got to not tell anyone Pyro… Please?"

Pyro then can see that she was serious about this, he nodded._ You got my word Liz. I swear on my flamethrower that I will not tell._

Liz then did a small smile, "Thanks Pyro. Now we better get back to our rooms, I don't think your friends would be too happy that you are still up."

Pyro realized this and ran back to the RED base. Liz gave a giggle at this and turned towards the nearest building.

Unknown to her both RED and BLU Spies were watching this, both gave a look of worry. "I don't know, do you think that the RED Pyro could keep such a secret?" the BLU Spy asked, lilting a cigar.

"I don't know," the RED Spy answered, "But we better not say anything ether, for our sake it'll be too risky to say a thing."

Both gave each other a nod and headed off towards their own bases.

* * *

Leave a review please. Would like that for trying.


	5. Teaching Trust is Another Story

Yay! Another chapter done! Yippee! Oh and sorry for the spelling errors and all that, sometimes I can't spell some words correctly and that causes me to find that word...

Anyway... I don't own TF2. I own the idea for this story, and my OC self.

_This is how people think and how Pyro speaks_

Oh, and pretty please review. Would very much like one!

* * *

Chapter 5: Teaching Trust is Another Story

The next morning, or early in the morning as Pyro was starting to wake up, he could heard Soldier's 'wake up yell' as he calls it. _Ugh, Soldier… What time is it…?_

He grabbed his mask and placed it on, suddenly remembering last night. Liz, lightning, fire, and his promise.

He sighed, _god Liz, if only you tell me…_ A knock on the door woke Pyro up from his thoughts. "Pyro?" It was the Engineer, "You coming to eat?"

Pyro nodded, _Coming Engie!_ He grabbed his fire suit and met up with the Engineer, who greeted him with a warm smile.

…

The Admin looked over the office one last time, she will admit that she would miss the place. With Miss Pauling and Liz taking over for her, she shouldn't worry. After all she has trusted Miss Pauling for years, when she first came she was a quiet type that normally don't stand out.

But after a while Miss Pauling now became what she is today, a kind and dependable woman who would do anything if you ask.

The Admin sighed, there were times where she would hate her job. When you work behind the scenes of the action, it gets boring, that's what she told Miss Pauling the first time they met.

Miss Pauling and Liz entered the office a few minutes while the Admin was making some last minute stuff, she looked up to them.

It was silence as each of the women looked at another, until Miss Pauling spoke. "Well… I guess this is it?"

The Admin nodded, "Yeah, you make sure that everything is working at its best." Miss Pauling nodded, "Yes ma 'me."

Then the Admin turned to Liz, "If you have any questions at all about the job, I'm sure Miss Pauling or one of the classes can help you."

Liz nodded, and looked down to the ground. The Admin saw this and kneed down to her level, "And remember not to use your 'curse' in public."

Miss Pauling heard this and explained to the Admin that Liz was trying to control her 'curse' as best as she could.

The Admin turned to Liz, and then back at Miss Pauling. "Just keep an eye on her Miss Pauling," The Admin said, "and make sure that 'they' don't know ether…"

Miss Pauling gasped softly, knowing what the Admin meant. The Gray Mann, of course! She knew that if they get their dirty robot hands on Liz…

She shook her head not wanting to scare Liz any further (Liz overheard the Gray Mann part). The Admin sighed, "Just make sure she doesn't cause a scene…"

"She won't." Miss Pauling answered, "I'll make sure of it."

…

"Miss Pauling? Do you think I'm a monster?" This caught the older woman by surprise as the younger one asked that in a fearful tone.

"No Liz, I don't think so." She hastily answered, not looking at her for the moment. "Liz listen… I need you to do something for me."

This made Liz look at Miss Pauling again, a confused look was on her fearful face. "What is it?" she spoke up, feeling somewhat tired for some reason.

Miss Pauling tried not to cry, she was upset for losing her new assistant already, all because of them. She knew that any moment that those robots will shrike and take her away…

No.

She would not think about that. Not ever.

"I'm sending you to the RED team, it's no longer safe here with me. For now on… You are staying with them."

This cause Liz to freak out, "But…" Miss Pauling stopped her, "No 'buts' Liz! That is an order!" Liz then started to cry.

Miss Pauling sighed, "Liz… It's for the best… For your sake… and mine…" She then saw that Liz was crying herself to sleep. Great. Miss Pauling sighed again.

Then a knock was on the door, she opened it and there stood both the RED Engineer and Pyro. "How long were you both there?" Miss Pauling asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Enough to hear everything," the Engineer said, walking over to Liz. "So you want us too…?" Miss Pauling nodded sadly, "Please keep an eye on her Engineer she will… do something that she may regret later."

He nodded, and turned to the Pyro. "Get her and let's go." Pyro nodded and lifted the still teary eyed girl in his arms. Poor Liz… Pyro mumbled.

Engineer nodded and walking out the door, Pyro after him.


	6. Nine Men and a Girl

Finally, took me damn well to finish this chapter!

Engineer: VivianShadowGirl does not own Team Fortress 2 or any of us.

Me: Thank you Engineer. Reviews will be lovely thank you. And for those who favorite and follow the story... Thank you.

_This is how Pyro mutters and **how a person**__** thinks**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Nine Men and a Girl

As soon as both the Engineer and Pyro got back to the RED base they both sat in the truck in silence. "Damnit Pyro… I don't know what the others will think of this…"

Pyro, still having Liz in his arms, only grunted. Engineer sighed, "Come on Pyro, I'll let her sleep in my room."

Pyro nodded and followed his friend to the base, as they got to front door the Medic was waiting by the infirmary.

"Where have you two been?" he asked in a hushed tone, "I was going to look for you two-?" He stopped once he saw Pyro holding Liz like a child.

"What? What is she doing here?"

Engineer explained about everything from Miss Pauling to Grey Mann and to what Miss Pauling told him.

Medic nodded and motioned Pyro to take Liz to Engineer's room. "So how long will she stay?" Medic ask once Pyro left, Engineer shook his head. "Not sure…"

Medic sighed, "We'll talk about this in the morning. Everyone… needs to know Engie." They both nodded and headed to their own rooms.

Engineer found Pyro sitting on his bed, watching Liz still trembled and sobbing in her sleep. "Poor kid…" Engineer whispered and covered her with a blanket.

Pyro sighed and went over to a chair and sat there, watching the girl on Engineer's bed. Engineer sighed and placed a hand on his friend's arm, Pyro flinched at first but sighed.

"Pyro… Why don't you get some sleep? I'll keep an eye on her." Engineer asked concerned. Pyro crossed his arms and shook his head.

Engineer sighed, he knew that Pyro can be a bit stubborn like a child. "Pyro… She'll be fine." Again Pyro shook his head.

Finally Engineer sighed and raised his arms in frustration. "Alright! You can stay too!" This made the Pyro clapped his hands in joy, without warning he walked to the bed and laid down next to Liz.

Engineer face palmed, how was he going to sleep in his bed? With one last sigh he grabbed a sleeping bag from his closet and laid it down on the floor.

Pyro looked down to his friend, and muttered a good night to Engie and fell asleep, allowing his arm resting on Liz, who was no longer crying in her sleep.

…

The sunlight hit the Engineer's face as he begun to wake up. It wasn't comfortable sleeping on the floor with a sleeping bag but last night he had no other choice.

**_Goddammit Pyro… Taking my bed…_** He looked up only to realize that Pyro and Liz were gone. "What…?" He got up, the bed was even made.

"Pyro?" He looked around and noticed the door opened up a crack. "Must be at the mess hall…" Engineer sighed and grabbed his helmet, he also looked down and noticed he was still his work outfit from last night.

Ah well.

He closed to door and headed to the mess hall, hoping to find Pyro and Liz. He did, but he was surprised. Only Liz and Pyro were there, Pyro was handing Liz a plate of pancakes with a glass of water.

"Pyro, morning." Pyro looked up and then looked down, Engie could see that Pyro felt bad for taking his bed.

_Morning Engie, sorry about…_ Engineer shook his head and took a seat, "Forget about that Pyro, got any of those pancakes left?"

Pyro nodded and went to the other room to check. Engineer then turned to Liz, who was slowly munching on the final pancake on the plate.

"You ok?" This caused her to look up at the man a bit fearfully. "Whoa easy there partner I ain't goin' hurt you or anything!" The girl only stared.

Engineer sighed, "Hey, I'm sorry, didn't mean to spook you or something." Liz nodded and went to put away her plate. Pyro passed her after that, looking back to where she went to Engineer who just struggled his shoulders.

"What? She didn't say a thing."

…

After having his breakfast Engineer made his way to the infirmary where he was supposed to meet up with Medic about what happened last night.

Pyro had to stay behind with Liz, who was ether in his room or Engie's.

Soon he arrived, Medic wasn't alone; there was Soldier, Scout, Heavy, Sniper, Demoman, and Spy. Each of them looked at Engineer with puzzled looks, finally Engineer broke the silence and told them the whole story.

Each of them (even the Scout) was completely shocked. "I knew that those son of the bitches would swoop so low…" Scout muttered, everyone for once agreed.

"We also have another problem… It's the fact that she doesn't trust us at all." Engineer said, looking at Medic who replied "And the only one who she does is Pyro."

Everyone thought about what to do, they have to protect her from Gray Mann at all costs. "Should we tell the BLUs too?" Demoman asked.

"I can tell them that." Answered a voice. The eight men looked up and spotted a young woman by the door, she looked just like Liz expect she was wearing a blue tank top, blue baggy jeans, and a blue hat. Plus she has black hair and a pair of white framed glasses.

"Name's Miz. I was sent by Miss Pauling herself to protect my counterpart."

"Miss Pauling… sent you to BLU I suppose?" Engineer asked, causing the girl to smirk. "Yeah, after she took a couple of pieces of my clone's hair." Miz still had that smirk on her.

Each men looked and saw that she was right: there on the back of her neck was a number and a code name.

MSG and number 22.20.

…

Pyro was glad for once that he had Liz all to himself. He showed her around the fort and the battlefields since the rest of the team were going to talk about Liz anyway.

He felt left out, but then again he had known about her secret already. "Hey, Pyro?" This caused Pyro to snap out of his thoughts and turn to the girl.

_Yes?_ Pyro asked.

"Can we go for a walk? I really want to plus there ain't much to do since your buddies are…"

Without a response Pyro grabbed her hand and took off running somewhere in the back of 2fort.

…

"Pyro? Pyro? Where in the blazes is Pyro?" Engineer was getting pissed, he had been looking for Pyro since this afternoon and he wasn't even in his room.

"Has anyone seen Pyro?" Engineer asked when he got to the mess hall. Medic and Heavy shook their heads.

Engineer sighed and went outside, where Spy was smoking as usual. "Spy? Have you seen Pyro?" Spy smiled and chucked, "As a matter of fact, I've seen them."

"Them?" Engineer tilt his head, "You mean Pyro has Liz with him?"

Spy nodded, "Yes, and they went to the back of 2fort not a second ago. Pyro looked excited about something and took the kid with him."

Engineer nodded and thanked Spy, "Just hope that Pyro doesn't do something crazy…"

…

Pyro and Liz were both in the training room, Liz was watching Pyro shot a couple of practice shots on the targets.

It was a bit noisy, but at least it was peaceful.

Liz suddenly then grabbed a nearby scattergun (the ones that Scout uses) and went near Pyro, who jumped back in surprised and raised his hands in hoping to stopping her.

"Oh please," Liz said with a smirk, "If you think I'm going to get in trouble…" This caused Pyro to nod, and then looked around. _Ok, but just one shot… Got it?_

Liz nodded and carefully aim at the target…

"What in RED blazes is going on?" It was the Engineer, who came in through the front door. This caused Liz to jump and turn around… and pulled the trigger.

Luckily the Engineer jumped away just in time as the bullet creamed into the wall. Everything was quiet now as Liz hastily placed the gun back on the crate where she found, she also held both of her hands together as if she touched a stove.

"What in slim hill were you thinking stray bean?" Engineer walked towards both the Pyro and Liz, who both looked down.

"Pyro… You know that she can't touch those things…" Pyro shook his head, _I'm sorry Engie, Liz just wanted to shoot, and I tried to stop her…_

"…And you let her." Engineer sighed and faced palmed, "What if she got hurt Pyro?" Pyro wanted to object but Liz tapped Engie's shoulder.

"…It was my fault… Got curious that was all…" Liz said, loud enough for Engineer and Pyro to hear, "…I've should've listened to Pyro…" She turned to Pyro with a small smile, "Sorry Pyro…"

Pyro nodded and placed a hand on her head, _I forgive you_. Engine smiled, "Well now that settles it, come on you two, I want to Liz to meet the others."

Liz grabbed her arm and flinched, both Pyro and Engineer looked at each other and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that they won't do too much damage to you."

He put out his hand, which Liz timidly took it.

…

"Now everyone be nice to her, she's still shy so don't yell (Engineer turned and glared at Soldier and Heavy, who both nodded) or anything to rash."

To everyone's surprise, Liz warmed up to everyone slowly. She and Scout talked about his eight older brothers, she laughed at Demoman when he tried to stay up enough to only mutter out a 'hi' to her.

Sniper and Spy argued which Liz commit to Medic that they should be in a TV show. Heavy tried his best to use his 'inside voice', but failed.

Soldier too, only to end up grunting to himself in frustration.

In the end, Pyro cooked up supper for everyone (Engineer helped too, making a salad for Liz of her choice).

Soon it was time for bed, since Liz still didn't have a room yet she stayed with Engineer (much to Pyro's dismay).

But he was surprised to find Liz in his room later that night, "Pyro?" she whispered, which startled Pyro at first until he turned on the light.

_Liz? What's wrong?_

"Sorry Pyro, I had a nightmare. I tried to wake Engie up but…" Pyro nodded and Liz climbed into bed with him.

"Thank you Pyro… For some reason… I've just feel safe with you…" She then fell asleep, Pyro smiled and whispered a 'good night' to her before falling asleep himself.


	7. A Rocket Hopping Day

Oh goddammit. I need to sleep so bad, but first: this chapter!

Do I need to tell you that Valve owns TF2? Maybe? Good.

**_Thoughts_**

_How Pyro Mutters_

* * *

Chapter 7: A Rocket Hopping Day

The noise outside startled Liz awake. She looked around franticly for Pyro only to realize that he wasn't beside her, only to find a note on the nightstand.

She took it and read it: _"Liz, went off to battle. We'll be back by supper, Miz will take care of you. –Engineer."_

She sighed in relief, grabbing her red shirt and sweatpants she rushed to the mess hall. Miz was waiting, she too, was wearing a blue shirt and sweatpants.

"Morning cousin, I see that you found the note." Miz handed Liz a plate of toast and eggs, who thanked her.

"Why are they fighting for?" Liz asked, munching slowly on her toast. Miz shook in head in repose, "Hell, nobody knows."

They ate in silence, listening to the sounds of gunfire.

…

It was a couple of hours later when the RED team headed off to the mess hall, they had just got another victory over the BLUs (despite the close calls they had).

Pyro was very excited to see Liz, but Medic stopped him. "Whoa Pyro, I've got to fix you up before you go off!"

Pyro let out a whine but nodded. "It won't take long, I promise." Medic smiled and took Pyro, Scout, Heavy, and Spy (who were the ones injured during battle). Soldier looked at Demoman, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Demo shook his head, "No…"

Soldier sighed, "I'm thinking we both can entertain the kid for a while…" Demo suddenly realize this and smiled, "Got an idea?"

This caused the other man to smile, "You'll see…"

…

Both Liz and Miz were confused when they were dragged by both Soldier and Demoman outside, they both carrying their weapons: Solder has his rocket launcher and Demoman had his sticky bombs.

"You kids are going to watch us fly, and you're going to love it!" Soldier said with a smile. Demoman nodded, and Liz raised her hand. "Um… is it… safe?"

This caused both men to look at each other, how to tell a kid this? "Not if you know what you're doing lassies." Demoman laughed as he set up the bombs below his feet.

"What are you two doing?" It was Sniper, who was wondering where Liz went. Both Soldier and Demoman waved at Sniper.

"They were going to show us how they fly." Liz said, which Sniper groaned loudly. "Those two always love to show off rocket jumping…"

Miz giggled at this, "I could understand why." She then looked at Liz, "They want your full attention." Liz gave Miz a look, "What?"

Before Miz could explain a loud bang caught both girl's stares, Soldier was at least fifteen feet in the air and cheering loudly as he landed on the roof.

"Beat that you maggot!" He called down to Demoman, who too set off his weapon and reached the roof.

Soldier growled, "You Englishman in a dress! That was just lucky…" he paused and spotted another roof not too far from where they were standing.

"Rocket jump there, maggot?" Demoman gulped, "Are you sure laddie? That looks a little bit far…" Soldier scoffed at this, "You are such a coward Demo, and I'll impress her with this jump."

Demoman wasn't sure. _**Medic's not going to be happy about this…**_ He thought as Soldier rocket jumped to the other roof.

Demo for once was right, the jump was off as Soldier suddenly felt like falling down towards the water below.

_**Oh bloody hell**_. Demo thought as Soldier hit the water with a splash.

Soldier then resurfaced a second later, looking very cross (then again, he's always pissed off) and wet. Sniper then handed him a towel, "You alright mate?"

Soldier grunted as he grabbed the object from him, walking into the base without looking back. Demoman got down from the roof, looking a bit worried. "I've never seen Sully that red in the face before."

Liz felt sorry for Soldier, he was only being a bit to rash for his own good. "Soldier? Wait!" she raced after him, leaving Miz, Sniper, and Demoman to watch in shock.

Soldier stopped as Liz caught up with him, "Going to laugh at me?" he snapped, trying not to look at her. Liz shook her head, "That was cool though."

This caused Soldier to look at her in shook, "Cool?" Liz nodded, smiling a bit. "Yeah, I wish I was brave like you Soldier. I just don't like heights."

Soldier then smiled, "Kid… You got to learn about being brave around here… Because chances are, you'll need it."

…

At dinner, Soldier watched Liz from across the table eating next to Engineer, who was telling her that he made a room just for her.

Liz smiled, thanked him, and turned to Soldier, who suddenly blushed. "Looks like someone has a little crush on the new girl…" Scout whispered to Soldier, who glared at him.

"I do not. Besides she's way too young for me anyway…" Soldier was ready to punch Scout when Liz was going to put away her plate.

Scout stood up himself, "Acutely," he said, "you'll more like a father figure anyway." This stopped Soldier, a father figure?

He was right, he also never told Scout this but he treats him like a son he never had. Scout had found about this a week later and confessed to Soldier that he was the father that he never had.

This warmed Soldier's cold heart and to this day he had a soft side for the loud mouth Boston kid.

Liz yawned and said good night to everyone as Engineer lead her to her new bedroom.

…

Pyro was happily coloring a picture of Liz and himself, a heart above them all bright and red. Suddenly a knock was at the door, "Pyro? It's me Engie, may I come in?"

Pyro, thinking Liz might be with him, happily went and open the door. However he groaned when he saw Engie by himself.

"Liz's already in bed, she wanted to tell me to tell you good night." Pyro was happy about this, at least she thought about him.

He grabbed the picture he was coloring and showed it to Engie, "That's a nice picture of you and Liz." Pyro nodded, but noticed the stare of his friend.

"Pyro, I've got to ask. Are you… in love with her?" Pyro sighed, causing Engineer to shake his head. "Ah, I can see. You've been thinking about her all morning in battle."

Pyro sighed and sat on his bed, Engineer followed sitting next to him. "You want to talk about it?"

Outside a grey camera was finished watching them talking and head towards its course. As soon as it reached its master, he said with the coldest voice as he watched the footage.

"That Pyro is going to be a big problem…."


	8. The First Attack

Wow it's like this story has got me hooked on it. Just saying IDK.

Do not own TF2, Valve does!

**_Thoughts_**

_How Pyro Mutters_

* * *

Chapter 8: The First Attack

Another day of battling, another day to be with Miz. Both girl this time were at the training room, having gotten bored doing nothing.

"Do they let you touch a weapon?" Liz asked, sitting on a wooden crate. Miz grinned, "Of course not, they think I wouldn't know how to use one." She did a laugh but stopped; she then grabbed a scattergun (the same one Liz used the other day) and looked at it.

Liz got off the wooden crate and walked up. "Um, Engineer told me not to play with that." Miz stared at her, "Well Engineer's not here, ain't he?"

Liz looked around, "Well… no."

Miz grinned and handed her the gun, "Come on Liz, live a little. If we are going to survive around here, we can prove to the REDs and BLUs that we can take care of ourselves."

Liz looked at the weapon on her hands, "But… still we won't get in trouble?" Miz nodded, "Well, we might, but it was my idea!"

Miz found a scattergun of her own and grabbed a few targets. Liz still stood there, still thinking of the way Soldier and Demoman rocket jumping towards the roof.

**_Yeah, Miz is right._** Liz thought lamely, **_I need to live at least a little, maybe just one time…_** A gun shot by Miz snapped Liz out of her thoughts.

"Bull's eye!" Miz proudly said, Liz was surprised. "But that was…." Miz stopped her, "Now let's see you get one."

Liz gulped and stood a few feet away from the target. She aimed it carefully and shot… causing the bullet to miss.

Miz groaned, "Well, first try." Liz nodded, but still felt that she let herself down. Miz can see this, and placed a hand carefully on her shoulder.

"Hey, want me to help?" Liz was surprised at her touch and kindness, she nodded as she watched Miz showed her.

It was a couple of hours later when it was time for the RED and BLU teams to finish up their battle (Miss Pauling had made a few changes to the battle time to still 8 A.M. to 1 P.M., also due to the fact that they still have a job of keeping an eye on Liz).

Miz put away the scatterguns and looked around, "Let's go, I don't want the RED team worrying about you vanishing off somewhere.

Liz nodded and followed Miz to the RED base.

…

It was Sniper and Spy's turn to hang out with Liz (Spy at first didn't want to, but a threat by Sniper changed his mind), and they were out by Sniper's camper.

Liz had seen the inside of the van not a second ago, Sniper had cleaned it that early in the morning although there was a smell that had bothered Liz for quite a while.

Spy whispered to her later that Sniper has kept jars of…. Well something that Liz didn't want to think about it.

Sniper then rolled his eyes at Spy later, telling Liz later that he had a problem of going to the bathroom as a kid and told her not to tell the others (though Spy does, but hasn't told the others). Liz nodded.

After a while Sniper took Liz to one of the lookout towers that he uses during battle, with Spy following behind.

"It looks really high," Liz said as she peered down to the ground below the tower. Sniper chuckled, "Soldier did told us that you were afraid of heights," Spy said, "So I guess that's the reason that we brought you up here."

Liz then looked at the afternoon sky, there were a few clouds but other than that it looked like a great afternoon.

While Sniper and Liz were talking, Spy began to sense something, he had that feeling ever since when they were at the van.

"Sniper…" this caused the other man to look at the Spy, "What's wrong?"

Spy looked out the window until he found what was bothering him, "There." He pointed at one of the pillars which had a grey camera staring right at them.

"Liz," Sniper said with a grim tone, "You might want to stay back." At first Liz didn't understand until Sniper grabbed his weapon: a sniper.

Liz backed away slowly, both Spy and her watched Sniper took careful aim at the camera, which was about to get away.

BAM!

The sniper hits it target, the camera landed on the ground with a crash. All three ran out of the tower to check it out.

Spy's fears were right, it was a Grey Mann camera.

"Damn, Grey Mann's been watching us!" Spy exclaimed in shock, which caused Liz to whimper. Sniper held her, "And I know why… they want her."

BAM! A loud crash startled all three as a large Heavy robot burst through the wall. "Ah… Piss." Sniper said as he held Liz protected in his arms.

Spy then reached his walkie talkie, "We need help! I repeat! We need help!" The Grey Heavy then spotted them, and slammed into Spy hard.

"SPY!" Liz cried out as he came crashing into a wall, dazed. Then the robot turned to Sniper and Liz, who looked in fear.

"GIVE ME GIRL!" the robot demanded to Sniper, who angrily snapped back with a no. Spy watched this in fright, **_Goddammit I got to do something_**! Spy grabbed his sapper and with all of his might threw it towards the Heavy robot.

"SNIPER! TAKE LIZ AND RUN!" he called out as the sapper took effect. Sniper nodded and grabbed Liz's hand, "Let's go!"

Liz nodded, not wanting to be told twice. Spy smiled and used his cloaking device and vanished.

…

The rest of the RED team got Spy's message and headed out the door, they saw Sniper and Liz running towards them.

"Sniper!" Heavy cried, "Where's little Spy?" Sniper gasped for breath, "Spy… hurt… don't… know…" Medic nodded and comforted Liz, who was still in tears. "Spy…" The only thing she said before burying herself in Pyro's arms.

Then heavy footsteps came closer as each men held their weapons.

"Attack!" Soldier cried as he, Scout, Heavy, and Demoman charged at the robot. Medic, Engineer, Sniper, and Pyro stayed behind for now, Engineer building sentries and dispensers while Pyro protected Liz.

Sniper grabbed his sniper weapon and shot at the robot, Medic was healing the teammates who were have the most injurers.

"Did you forget about me kid?" Spy appeared, he was still injured from the attack but otherwise was ok. Liz sighed in relief, "Spy… you're ok."

"But of course. Pyro, take Liz somewhere away from here." Pyro nodded and grabbed Liz bridled style.

Spy smiled and turned to the battle.

…

Pyro had never ran this fast in all his life, he had all his weapons on his back while carrying Liz, who was getting scared.

"Pyro? Can we stop now?" Pyro looked at her and stopped to where they could rest. He set her down, and handed her his axe.

_You might need this._ Pyro muttered, while Liz nodded. It was all quiet for a while, save for the sounds of Liz whimpering.

"I wish I never got that curse…" she muttered, as she stared at the axe. Pyro sat down next to her, _What do you mean 'curse'?_ Before Liz could explain however, heavy footsteps stopped them both cold.

_Oh come on!_ Pyro muttered angrily, grabbing his flamethrower as the same Heavy robot came towards them.

Without warning the robot grabbed both Pyro and Liz in a speed that would make Scout jealous, making them both drop their weapons in shock.

"I GOT PLANS FOR YOU." The robot said as it was about to leave with its prizes when…

"Didn't you see the bloody bombs?!"

The robot stopped, and looked down. Sure enough there were ten sticky bombs at the robot's feet. "OH NO."

The robot exploded into pieces as the hands that held Liz and Pyro flew off and landed safety in front of Demoman, who grinned.

The rest of the team arrived a short time later, Medic and Heavy helped Pyro and Liz to their feet. "I don't think that will be the last time we'll see that." Soldier said, looking at the pile of metal which was once the Grey Heavy.

Liz then collapse as Heavy grabbed her, she was moaning in pain. "Little kitty is hurt!" Heavy cried out, which made Medic looked over her for anything wrong.

"Oh dear… that robot nearly crushed her! Heavy, we need to take her back to the infirmary!" Heavy nodded, and followed Medic back in the RED base, Liz in his arms.

Pyro could only watch, while Engineer lead him to a dispenser. "Pyro, it's going to be ok. Medic will at least try to fix her… I hope."

But Engineer could see that Pyro was still staring at the direction of where Medic and Heavy took Liz.

* * *

Oh no! What going to happen next?!

Find out next time!


	9. Not Strong Enough

Chapter 9: Not Strong Enough

Pyro hadn't come out of his room since they got back to the base. Engineer was really worried as he was in his room working on some blueprint, he too, had not spoken since Medic and Heavy had taken Liz to the infirmary.

Liz had nearly been crushed by the Grey Mann's Heavy and it caused a broken rib in the progress.

Needless to say, Pyro shut himself in his room broken hearted and it was causing the other teammates to be worried.

Everyone (minus Medic, Heavy came in the dinner room to tell the rest about Liz) had eaten in silence, but ether of them had touched their food.

Finally, Scout broke the silence. "Well this sucks." Everyone nodded, knowing what Scout was talking about.

"Little kitty will be fine Scout." Heavy said, while Sniper nodded. Soldier, for once, had stay quietly staring at his food. "Men, I'll tell Miss Pauling that we…"

"I believe Medic did that." Demoman (who was for once very sober) said, "She wasn't too happy but understood. She's coming tomorrow to check on her."

"Someone should check on Pyro…" Spy said, which caused everyone to look at him. "I don't know how to say this but… Pyro looked off as soon as we got here."

Engineer nodded and stood up.

"You going to be ok hardhat?" Scout asked, which caused the man to nod. "I'll be fine Scout, just hope Pyro can be… ok too."

He then left, leaving the rest of the team to finish their supper. Spy, however, decide to follow Engie. He knew that Pyro can have a big temper at times if things don't go his way, and that Engie could get hurt in the progress.

…

Engineer was in front of Pyro's room, knocking on his door. "Pyro? It's Engie, can I come in?" Silence was on the other side.

Engineer was getting worried, "Pyro? Please, I'm really worried about you, I know you're upset about Liz…"

A loud crash came from the other side, causing Engie to gulp. "Pyro…? That's it, I'm coming in!" And with that Engineer grabbed the doorknob, for some reason, it was unlocked.

He entered and cannot believe his eyes. Pyro's room was a mess, everything was everywhere from paper that had drawings to dresser doors and his bed mattress.

Engineer gulped again, Pyro really had threw out his temper big time. "Pyro…. What a mess." Pyro looked at Engineer, looking very pissed.

_What do you want?_ He mutter angrily, crossing his arms to his chest. Engineer shook his head, "Pyro, I'm… Well everyone was worried for you. I mean we all care for Liz but…"

Suddenly Engie was shoved by Pyro, who spat in mutters _It's all my fault that she's in there!_ Engineer was shocked, Pyro had never pushed him before.

_It's my fault that I got her hurt Engie! I wasn't fast enough, I wasn't strong enough, and I wasn't…_ He soon was sobbing again, Engie wanted to hug him, tell him that it would be ok.

But Pyro looked at him again, _Go away Engie… Please_. This caused Engineer to growl, "No. Pyro I will not go away, I care goddammit! I just want to see what was wrong with you, I mean look around you!"

Pyro did, and Engineer continued "Pyro, your room is a mess, and you are letting your temper take over. Pyro… please, Medic will bring us hopeful news soon."

But Pyro was still angry, _I should've protected her harder…_ Engineer took a step closer but Pyro suddenly tackled him to the floor.

Engineer growled again as he tried to get Pyro off of him but it wasn't good. Pyro growled back and held an axe handle, this caused Engie to gasp as he watched Pyro holding the weapon.

_I told you… to leave me alone Engineer…_ Engineer then braced himself for the attack, which it never came.

Pyro fell forward, a needle was sticking out of his back. Engie was surprised until Spy came into view, holding out his hand.

"It was a good thing I followed you." Spy calmly said, getting Engineer up. They both looked down to Pyro, Engineer sighed.

"What are we going to do?" he said softly, covering his eyes with his gloved hand. Spy placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll get Heavy, and Pyro will be in Medic's care."

Spy then walked to find Heavy, leaving Engineer by himself. He sat on the messy bed, staring at Pyro's body.

He looked up and saw something that made him raised an eyebrow. The picture of Pyro and Liz, along with the red heart above them was untouched.

It was like Pyro didn't want to rip it up like he did with the other pictures.


	10. Pyro's Nightmare

Ok WTH is with me? It's like I fell in love with this story... Not only that but two chapters are done! Blame lack of sleep I guess.

TF2 not mine.

_Pyro's Mutters_

**_Thoughts_**

Dream: _Thoughts _and_ **Pyro's Mutters**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Pyro's Nightmare

_He couldn't remember what just happened. He did remember fighting with Engineer about Liz and then blackness._

_Pyro shook himself and found himself in his messy room, alone and confused. He stood up slowly, knowing what he had to do._

_He had to apologize to Engie._

_He walked out of his room, in which to his surprise everything was quiet. Was everyone else asleep? Pyro looked around and spotted someone down the hall to his right, it was Engineer. His back was turned, but Pyro was all too happy to see him. __**Engineer!**_

_But the Engineer walked away, confusing Pyro. __**Engie! Wait!**_

_Pyro then ran after him, still confused on why Engineer was ignoring him. Was he still angry with him? Pyro sure hoped not._

_Suddenly Engineer went outside the base, perhaps he needed some fresh air? Pyro hoped so, as he followed him out._

_When Pyro was outside it was completely dark. He began to get scared, Pyro was afraid of the dark which was why he had a nightlight in his room._

_He tried to find his lighter hoping to have at least a little light, but the lighter wasn't in his pocket. This panicked Pyro, not only he was alone and scared, but he lost track of where the base or Engie are._

_Suddenly something grabbed Pyro, causing him to be more scared. Then a huge light came down and Pyro screamed underneath his mask._

_He was surrounded by the Grey Mann robots! What grabbed him was the Grey Engineer, who led him here in the first place._

"_YOU STUPID PYRO. FALLING FOR TRICK LIKE THAT." Robot Engie said, which caused the rest of the bots to start laughing._

_Pyro whimpered as he tried to cover his ears, but the laughter grew louder and louder. Pyro pushed the bot away from him and landed on the ground, the Grey robots moved even closer to Pyro._

_**Stop! Leave me alone!**__ Pyro shouted through his mask, still covering his ears. The bots wouldn't listen though, they began to make really horrible jokes at Pyro._

_Pyro then shoved the bots out of the way, hoping to get away from them as fast as he could. But he didn't get far though._

_A Grey Heavy roughly grabbed him and lifted him to its face. "GREY MANN HAS PLAN FOR YOU, AND THAT GIRL TOO."_

_Pyro snarled, __**You better stay the fuck away from her you robot son of a bitch**__. The robots laughed even harder after Pyro said this._

"_LITTLE PYRO DEFEND GIRL? THAT'S RICH. WE ARE COMING FOR YOU, SO WATCH OUT." It then slammed Pyro down on the ground causing the bots to get closer._

_**No.**__ Pyro said as he was backed into a corner, the bots getting even closer now. __**Leave me alone!**__ The Engineer bot, who mislead him earlier raised its arm._

_It was holding a razor sharp saw. Pyro yelled out for the final time as the bot swung the saw at him._

_**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

…

"Pyro!"

Pyro was thrashing around, trying to get away from the bots in his dreams. Medic however had to wake him up since he heard the fire lover scream and thrashing in the bed.

"PYRO WAKE UP NOW!" This cause Pyro to wake up, he was breathing very hard and noticed Medic's stare.

_Where…._ He mutter, still out of breath. Medic sighed, "Infirmary." He said, sitting on a chair. "Heavy and Spy brought you here, saying that you went a little crazy…"

Pyro calmed down a little and tried to get out of the bed, but he realized that he couldn't. Medic saw this and explained, "I had to tie you down, we were afraid that you would go nuts again…"

This made Pyro groaned, and then realized something. _Where's Engie?_ He asked hopefully, Medic shook his head.

"In his room, you shook him up a bit." Pyro didn't say anything, he knew why. This was his fault, if only he didn't threw that stupid temper…

Medic sighed and looked over Pyro, "Are you ok? You looked like you've been through hell." This caused Pyro to whimper again, Medic looked at him in shock.

Then Pyro told Medic about his nightmare, in which Medic listened with both a shocked and angry expression.

"This is not good. Not at all indeed…" Medic said as he paced himself back and forth, "I must tell Miss Pauling when she comes tomorrow…"

This caused Pyro to look away, _She's coming?_

Medic nodded, "Yes, to see Liz." This caught Pyro's attention, Medic did a small smile as he spotted Pyro looking at him again.

"She is going to be fine, just a cracked rib and some major bruises. But other than that, I fixed that rib, however she'll have to stay in the infirmary for a while."

Pyro sighed, and laid back down. Medic sighed, "Pyro, are you going to be ok? That nightmare must've freaked you out bad."

Pyro shook his head causing Medic to grab some sleeping pills. "Here Pyro, hope this would work." Pyro let Medic put the pills on his mouth (Medic lifted the mask slightly to where he sees just the mouth.) along with some water to swallow.

Pyro felt drowsy after that, and fell asleep once again. Medic smiled and placed a blanket over him.


End file.
